The Legend of Drakonis
by kaehimi
Summary: The Legend of Drakonis, from The Legend of Mana. *Chapter 1 uploaded*


*Summary*The Legend of Drakonis, from The Legend of Mana.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Mana! 

"The Fallen Emperor" 

Today, I went down to the Underworld. When I zoned into the crossing realm, I saw a flame-spirit dancing around a giant gravestone. It was the soul of an unfortunate mortal, and I pitied it. Following it to the gravestone, I watched as it vanished into thin air. I was taken aback, but reached out and tentatively touched the gravestone. Everything went black. 

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground in the Underworld itself. "I am never going to touch something suspicious without knowing if it is safe," I vowed as I groaned. I heard a voice, and got up immediately. A huge monster with an ax stood in front of me. "Have you awakened?" It asked, without waiting for an answer, he said, "I am Larc, Dragooon of Drakonis. I have called you down to test your strength. We must find my master, lead on!" I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but his scowl convinced me to do as I was told. 

After a series of many twisting tunnels, Larc and I came to the god of the Underworld, Olbohn, who just happened to be one of the Seven Wisdoms. He saw me and asked, "Why have you come Larc? And why have you brought a human with you?" His piercing eyes looked me up and down. 

"It is part of my master's plans." Larc replied. 

"Oh? If your master has a place for me in his evil plans, I would love to help." Olbohn said, with a sarcastic tone. 

"If you really mean that, than give permission for the Baptism of Flames, if you, however, were mocking my master, then you will wish you were never born." 

"Permission granted." Olbohn said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Receive the Baptism of Flames, the Shadole will guide you." 

I slowly walked up to one of the Shadole, and it spoke to me. "The Underworld is a vast place, I can help you around. Where to?" 

"The Baptism Chamber, please." I answered. 

Larc and I were instantly transported into the Baptism Chamber, where there were two more Shadoles. The first one said, "Once the Baptism is done, closed doors will open." The second one sang, "We're Shadoles, so what's on your mind?" 

"We have permission to perform the Baptism of Flames." Larc answered for me. 

"Here you go, Daddy-O!" The Shadole said as I was engulfed in fiery light. The flames licked at my body, but strangely, I didn't feel any pain. The fire seemed filling, and comforting in its own fearsome way. 

The Shadole said, "Now you can go to the bottom levels. 

Larc said, "Let's go! Our master awaits!" Sheesh, I guess that guy never wants to waste time. I wasn't going to argue with this warrior though, his ax looked pretty sturdy. We wandered down the twisting stairs of the Underworld where strange figures were carved into the wall. Torches lit our eerie pathway. I shivered, then chided myself, "Do not show weakness in front of this, Larc person." 

"Now we shall see if you are worthy enough to see my master. Are you ready?" Larc stopped me from entering the chamber to ask. 

"I am ready." I replied fully confident in my skills and my trusty lance, the Stargazer. 

"Here we go!" Larc roared as he charged head forward into the dark room. I followed, with just as much speed and was shocked with a monster. 

"Hitodama!" I gasped. Hitodama was the legendary monster that lived within the corridors of the Underworld. It was supposedly very powerful, and in the legends, many brave warriors died fighting its mighty powers. I lifted my Stargazer and wove in between the rocks to strike it. It seemed innocent enough, a glowing light much like the Wisp. Unexpectedly, Hitodama stopped attacking and, instead began glowing. I dove for cover as an explosion erupted behind me. Screaming with the pain searing through every bone in my body, I collapsed on the ground like a crumbled doll. My anger level shot up, and suddenly, I had an idea. I began chanting a spell of my own, then released my wrath upon the monster in front of me. 

I was shocked when Hitodama fell, and then cheered. I had done it; I had killed the legendary Hitodama! 

"Incredible, my master will be most pleased." I whirled around to find Larc, his arms crossed over his chest, approval written all over his face. During the battle, I had forgotten all about him. 

A secret passage opened in the back of the chamber, and we walked through it, and into the Pulpit of Eternal Flame. "Prepare yourself, for my master comes. Lord Drakonis." A glow of fire colored light shot out from a small ball of light in the center of the room. 

A figure emerged from the radiance, and took the form of a human. "So you finally found one, Larc…One who can defeat Hitodama." He said, and I flinched. How I would hate to work for such a man, his voice was like the crushing of ice, cold and powerful. 

"Yes, my Lord." Larc answered, bowing deeply before the man he called master. 

"Enough pleasantries, great warrior. My name is Drakonis; I summoned you for a reason. I want you to return the magical powers stolen from me by the three dragons." Drakonis paused, but then continued at my puzzled face. "Long ago, on the surface, I was once the Emperor of Dragons. But three jealous dragons stole my powers, I was made to wander the Underworld in this weakened form. I awaited the coming of one who could defeat the three dragons in my stead." 

"So what my master wants is for you to defeat the three dragons. Either way, you must cooperate. Because if we leave you as a half-spirit…you will eventually fade into nothingness." 

Drakonis nodded and then turned towards me, looking at me with those emotionless eyes of his. "I could not stand letting so strong a warrior fade away. If you defeat the three dragons I will return you to your previous form. 

I nodded slowly. 

"I am indebted to you, strong warrior." Drakonis said before waving his hand and sending me to the surface again. 

Larc turned to me, "Prepare yourself…we are off to hunt the Dragon of Knowledge. They think they protect the world, but we do not need their domination. If you do not like what I am doing, you are free to do as you wish. But, do not forget, this is an important opportunity to test your powers…" 


End file.
